Two Pieces
by OnyxEyedOwl
Summary: "Luke..."She croaked."I love you."Then her body stilled.


**Thaluke songfic-Two pieces by Demi Lavato, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

.

.

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

...

_"Hello?"His breath quickened."Mom?"_

_"No!Not my son!"The hysteric woman cried."Not him!"In her deluded state, she struck him._

_Luke clutched his face._

...

There's a girl in the window,tears rolling down her face

...

_"Jason?"She called hopelessly,searching for her brother. He couldn't be dead."Jason? This is me, Thalia."_

_Echoes met her cries._

...

We're only lost children, trying to find a friend

Trying to find our way back home

...

_"Mother?"Thalia called."Mother?"_

_She was lost._

_"Are you okay?"She turned around, startled, and she saw a blue eyed boy. Her breath quickened, until she saw that he didn't have a scar above his lip._

_"Who are you?"He asked warily._

_"Thalia."She replied, meeting his eyes with a clear electric blue gaze._

...

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

...

_"Hey,what can you do?"Luke asked,hurriedly catching up to Thalia's quick gait. "I mean,I can control locks and stuff, but what about you?"_

_She pondered this."I dunno. I mean,I haven't really done anything..."When she started thinking,her palms flashed with electricity._

_Luke stared at her."Um,Thalia?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're on..um...lightning?"He said, confused."I mean, your hands are all sparky and yellow."_

_She glanced down at her hands. They were shooting sparks of electricity. She catiously extended the sparks._

_BAM!_

_A charred sign burst into flames. She grinned._

_"Storm is my power? Sweet."_

_"Not fair,"Luke pouted. "It's just like you to have all the epic powers."_

...

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart

I know where we could go and never feel let down again

We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king

_..._

_"No, Luke! You do it like this!"Thalia deftly manuvered her spear._

_Luke tried to copy her graceful movements only to be met by a spear in his face._

_"Ugh."He complained."I hate spears."_

_Thalia smirked, her eyes glittering with amusment, face pink from the heat as the two praticed with their own handmade weapons._

_Luke snuck a glance at her. He loved it when she seemed so happy,which was why he agreed to these lessons._

_"Again!" She commanded, her voice stern. He groaned,and pulled himself up._

_Then again,this was torture..._

_..._

We're only lost children, trying to find a friend

Trying to find our way back home

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right

...

_They found another runaway in an alley. Unwanted and young, but with a sharp mind._

_Luke put out his hand. Thalia placed hers on his, and he tried not to blush._

_"Family?"_

_Annabeth smiled at him. "Family."_

...

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart

_..._

_Thalia quickly manuvered her spear to the goat boy's chest._

_"Who are you?"She commanded, her aura powerful and commanding._

_"Grover Underwood. I'm here to give you guys a home."_

_"Then leave, sir." Luke's eyes glittered."Homes are meant to be lost in the end."_

_Annabeth looked at him, her eyes pleading._

_Damn. That kid had some serious smarts. He always fell for the wounded animal look._

_"Fine." He gritted out. " But just one chance, Underwood. If you betray us..."_

_Thalia smiled at him gently._

_"It's okay, Luke. I always got your back."_

_She grabbed his hand and ran after Annabeth._

_..._

Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep

Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams

'Cause they're right there in front of me

_..._

_"You guys go! I'll hold them off!" Thalia screamed, her ragged voice piercing the night air._

_"No! Thalia!"Luke yelled, his voice desperate. "THALIA!"_

_Thalia met the crowd of monsters, crystalline tears flowing behind her. She fought valiantly, but her attempts were futile. One monster got too close..._

_**"THALIA!"**_

_Luke scrambled over to her, his eyes wet with tears._

_"Thalia..." He whispered._

_Her electric blue orbs stared at him sadly, and the strength in them,the ferocity, was fading._

_"Luke..."She croaked."I love you."Then her body stilled._

_He held her hand close to his chest and whispered,"I love you too, Thalia. More then you could ever imagine." _

_..._

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right

...

_"I'm sorry,Thalia."Luke said,his tone truly regretful. "I'm sorry."_

_Then he poured the venom into her roots._

_Thalia wanted to scream,to yell. She felt a burning agony,the ghostly pain of a million suns._

_It didn't stop her from feeling shock as Luke pressed a hand to her trunk and whispered," I'll always love you. You'll remember that, won't you? When I held your hand as you-as you-"_

_He leaves, though she survived with that thought replaying in her mind._

_..._

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

We fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

.

.

**Fourth story! All rights go to Rick Riordan and Demi Lavato. R&R please. Check out my other oneshots and **if you want to leave a request feel free,but please have a plot ready to go with it.** :)**


End file.
